


when you put your hands on me

by sanctify (pains)



Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background DJWifi, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: how bad do you want it?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624198
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	when you put your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> _22\. A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party._
> 
> heheh hi lol

Adrien thought he was safe.

In school, their dynamics were different. 

Marinette was the kind-hearted, pretty classmate that sometimes still stuttered her words around him, no matter how long they’ve known each other (it’s something that he’s teased her about at times, and she’s able to snark back at him, proof of the length of their friendship), smiling sweetly and offering to bring pastries from her family’s boulangerie when she notes that he’s gotten thin again. She was the studious and diligent class rep. She didn’t stand for injustice within the classroom, putting everyone, even Chloé, in their place. She was everything bright and good about her alter-ego. (Not that there was much of anything bad with regards to her alter-ego…)

While he was Adrien, the living, breathing personification of Sunshine. He goofed off sometimes, he was usually the teacher’s favorite, his classmates adored him. Soft-spoken, but never shy. He was unaware of some of the ways of the world, but his peers were always patient with him. They were understanding to his plight—model, strict father, homeschooled most of his childhood, his entire life scheduled for him—nobody gave him any ill-treatment. He was truly lucky, something he wasn’t blessed with, seeing as he was the current holder of the powers of bad luck, to have met so many good people.

He really thought he was safe, with these dynamics, with the status quo.

His naïvety would cost him his life. (Okay, he’s overreacting, but still.)

* * *

Marinette’s eyes were shining with amusement and cunning when she parted away from him, looking up at him and smiling in faux innocence. She would have looked the part if she didn’t have him pressed against the walls of the empty locker room, him still breathing shallowly, catching his breath after she pinned him against the wall and proceeded to debauch him with her lips.

“What’s wrong, Chaton?” The wicked temptress smirked at him with her pink plump lips, “Cat got your tongue?” Her chest was pressed against his abdomen, and he could feel the swift beating of her heart.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but his brain was mush, as it always was whenever she kissed him like this. It was taking most of his brainpower and willpower to keep himself standing, to keep his knees from buckling and sending him melting onto the floor from the cosmic force of this goddess before him. 

They never did this outside the suits. They maintained this platonic, playful air of camaraderie between them when one or both of them were unmasked. It was when she was and Ladybug, and he was Chat Noir, that she did this to him. Reduced him to a lesser man with the power of her lips alone, rendering him a gasping, keening mess when she played with him during quiet patrol nights, drowning him in her love and showing him just how much she adored him.

“M-my Lady,” he starts, forgetting himself, licking his kiss-swollen, bitten lips, “What brought this on?” He gasped when he felt Marinette’s knee pushing against his, nudging his legs apart. She didn’t go higher, but one move from her and it’d be over for him.

“Nothing,” she smiled sweetly, “I just missed you, Kitty. Is that so wrong?” She grabbed the front of his shirt, gently tugging him down to her height before kissing his neck, against his pulse point. He gulped. “We see each other every day,” he breathed out, arms wrapping around her waist, keeping her from moving any more. Her knee just got infinitesimally closer to where he absolutely did not want it to go, not on school grounds. (He did. He didn’t. _He did. **He didn’t, shut up, please.**_ )

He groaned at her proximity, shuddering as she began to nip and suck on his neck, leaving her claim on his skin. Dammit, he shouldn’t have told her and their friends that he didn’t have any photoshoots scheduled for the next two weeks. He should have known she was up to something when her smile changed the moment he said that.

Here he was, during after school hours, pinned against the wall by his partner? Girlfriend? Soulmate? As she pressed imprints of her teeth against his perfect, unblemished skin.

“You’re so salty, Chaton,” she giggled, blowing against her lovemark on his neck, making goosepimples rise on his skin. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips, again. Making him see stars behind his closed eyelids, again.

Her cool fingers touched him underneath the hem of his shirt, he pulled away with a surprised gasp. Her thumb started rubbing soothing circles against the heated skin of his hips, sending round after round of pleasant chills down his spine.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Adrien,” she sighed, kissing underneath his eyelids. “I mean, you’re objectively beautiful, you’re a model, but like this?” She shakes her head, “I’d take a picture of you every time you’re like this, but that’d be a bad idea. Alya snoops on my phone a lot, she might see something that only I should,” she giggled. He turned redder at the implications.

A picture of either Adrien Agreste or Chat Noir on the throes of ecstasy would be such a damning image to see on Marinette’s phone.

“Mari,” he began, whining her name.

“Shhh,” she smirked, “I got you, Chaton.” She kissed him again.

Her tongue licked his lips, and he eagerly let her in, moaning almost obscenely at the way her tongue sought and played with his. She leaned further into his space, holding him up, his knees had buckled when her offending knee finally pressed against his groin—

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, where the heck are yo— _OH MY GOD!!_ ”

Marinette pulled away from Adrien’s lips, both of them red in the cheeks when they saw their best friends at the entrance to the locker room. Nino was gaping in shock, Alya’s mouth was flapping open and closed like a fish’s.

Marinette slowly let herself pull away from Adrien, and Adrien leaned fully against the wall to support his weight, knees still not functioning from the wrecked sensations Marinette inflicted upon his person.

Alya just shook her head, eyes afire with determination. “Clearly I have missed some things. But as my pride as a reporter is at stake here, _I am not going to run away from one of the biggest scoops of my life!_ ” She said, voice increasing in volume the more she said.

She pointed at Marinette, “You. Me. Now. Nino, you take Sunshine.” She said to her boyfriend, eyes still focused on the couple caught-in-the-act.

“Got ya, babe.”

Well. This was bound to be an interesting conversation-slash-interrogation.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [reflekdoll](http://twitter.com/reflekdoll)


End file.
